Saint Santo Cielo
High Priest '''Saint Santo Cielo is the head of the “Priests”, he is a very highly ranked monk within the world. He also handed picked by the Gorosei to lead the sect of Priests and holy women. He replaced the fallen leper monk, Yoshitsetsuna after his rebellion after dieing and being reborn as a Tulku and still having his disease. However, Saint Santo is known throughout the world and government as a very traditional monk and man. He now personally guards the Devil Fruit that is in an orb, the Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Brahma. Santo is also famed in eating the fruit Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kongōrikishi. Since then he has been given the title of Saint in his name and the title of “The Divine Guardian”. He now is in charge of all of the religious affairs within the government and only answers to the Gorosei and the Fleet Admiral. Appearance Santo is a very imposing figure standing close to seven foot, he is a tall and lean muscled man. He has been described as a very fearsome man both in height and his voice, his men describe as a heavenly one talking through him. He always seems to have his head covered in a monk’s hood, he mask taking the form of a golden head band coming around his whole head. He loves to wear golden jewels from bracelets to rings; this is constantly throughout his outfit. The flashiest piece he has is a chest plate that has the wheel of Dharmachakra depicted on his chest. Along with this he also wears two arm guards with gold on them, showing the image of a demon. He theme of dress is to give the allusion of a warrior monk, with long loose robes and gowns. He wears a basic arrancar uniform with the slick white Hakam, but with the Hakama he has the tucked into his boots. His boots are meat look like geta sandals. He wears a white Yukata , then wearing a set of shoulder plates that come over the yukata, outlined in gold and with a scared image of the Buddha on it. The most strangest theme to him is that he is constantly seen to either have his sword in hand or drinking a cup of wine out, although the smell of blood comes heavily from this cup. Personality Santo is a very calm man; he is a very traditional man. Who detest the new world and pirates at that, he thinks that Pirates are the work of Hell and are needed to be purified. He is a man of high moral and status; he will not take any excuses or such. He acts much like a priest as well, he prays for the innocent and is always seen praying before a battle. He has a belief that heaven has a plan for all; also he believes that all are redeemable. Although he states that only pirates are damned already and there is no hope for them. He does the work of the heavens he claims, even if he must the life of the Gorosei. He has stated that to them as well, although the Gorosei understand this and respect it. Santo does everything in the name of the Heavens, even if it means to take the life of a fellow monk has lost his ways. He will do as needed, although he does show mercy to his opponents. In battle he prays before and after it, if he defeats a man or a woman he prays for their soul. Showing that he has great respect for others, but he often comments on others. The way they act and their actions, he believes that drink and merriment is needed but not all the time. He himself drinks sake, in a golden cup so it seems that he likes riches. Even he is a man of detachment; as such he doesn’t really show emotions to other. Just a serious stare to others, Santo also sees most as innocent people. But if someone sins in his eyes he will tell them about it, even going so far as publicly calling out a sinner. Santo believes in a “god” like being, he himself says that the creator is the one who is the most powerful of all. He claims that other “gods” are very powerful angels that help the creator, much like the saints. He has a great respect for these angels, even going so far as asking these angels for help. It always seems to help him, by some miracle. So it seems he is not a close minded man, but one who has respect for all beliefs. Abilities and Powers Strength Santo has shown to have great strength even though he is a shorter man; he can use his strength very well. This is mostly because of all the meditation and training, he often takes many Chinese and Japanese styles and mixes them together to get his style. He has learned to control his strength so good, he was seen being able to hold back the likes of Akitama. When trying to attack him, Santo was able to block with his sword. He also with his strength has shown to be very acrobatic, being able to pick himself off up edges with just one hand. Speed The Dear Saint, has also been shown to have great speed he is the fastest member of the priests. He uses he speed the most, using it to give quick strikes and minimum blows to opponent. Then waiting until the last minute to give a massive blow, and then bring the enemy to their knees. Along with his training, he has mastered a way to manipulate his speed. Jumping from edge to edge, dealing his blow and then the massive one. Making him the strongest monk among the preists. Durability Santo also has great durability, most because of his devil fruit. His skin is very rough and tough, through his meditation he has learned to ignore the pain. He is able to go into battle, get very beat up and still go on, because he states that Heaven takes the pain away. Although Santo has gotten an bad habbit of praying when he is being cut, often singing hymns and such. Haki Santo has shown to have a master in haki although he was not a lucky one to have the ability to use Haōshoku Haki. Santo is a master of the other two; he has also been shown to understand the princele of both Mantra and Haoshoku haki. Being able to contour if needed, in battle. Holy Objects Santo being the high priest of the priest and they placed in charge of gathering and guarding many holy objects. He himself and the other members do have access to these holy objects, to aid them in battle. Santo has shown to have many objects on his person and each object has a special ability. *'The Incorrupted Saint’s Hand'- Though there is no “official” saints that are named within the world, but in their practice they have named saints. Mostly because of their holiness and fighting ability, after their death, their body become Incorrupt. The Priests uses the hands of the saints, to protect them from all evil spirits and demons. Santo holds the most powerful and holiest of the saints, he keeps it on his person. The power of the saint’s hand is to repel evil away; also the hand is used in ceremonies if a person by the hand. They can be healed of an ailment or such, because of their influence. Santo was shown to have used this on Stephen before, in a battle. So it seems that the saint’s hand can repel users of an Oni Oni no Mi, Models. *'The Father’s Ring'- Santo is seen to wear a strange ring at all times, this ring is special because. As stated by Santo, the ring has the power to cast barriers around him so he can be safe from attacks. *'The Divine Crown'- the golden crown that Santo wears on his head, is a special as well. The crown was said to have special properties. The crown heals those who wear it; the crown allows Santo to keep going on. By his will power, although the outsiders believe that it might be haki kicking in. *'The Holy Seals-' Santo’s main weapon, which is the sword he uses. The seven pointed sword, it is made from seastones and to have the fragments of saint’s bones within the metal working. Again like with the saint’s hands, Santo can cut into evil things and they will be purified. *'Monk’s Oil'- Santo and the other priests seem always to have a holy oil on them. This oil is very useful, the user of the oil can pour said oil onto their cuts or such, and then within a few minutes it will stop the bleeding. *'Holy Beads'- Santo has a set of Mala beads, around his neck that he uses for battle. The beads are special as well, they act as chains. Santo will throw his beads into the air; they will great bigger and then land over an opponent. Then once it makes contact with the skin or body of the user, it will shrink and hold them down. It is said to be much stronger than even steel chains, also these beads can stop devil fruit powers. If a Devil Fruit user, is in the beads for more than an hour they couldn’t use their Devil Fruit powers, until they are released of the beads. Devil Fruit Main Article- Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kongōrikishi The 'Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kongōrikishi '(ひとひとのないミ、モデル：金剛力士) is Mythical Zoan in which allows the user to transform into the Kongōrikishi that is said to be the guardian of the Buddha. Hito for "Human" in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Human Human Fruit: Model, Divine Guardian. Strengths and Weaknesses The user gains an increase of speed, strength and many other skills. The main strength is the user is able to transform and to have 4 swords at their user, which is held to their back. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil fruit, like all the other users suffer. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:World Government Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User